pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Demon z dvpy
Bądź mną W korpopracy Rano mocno Spać mi się chce jak chuj Wypij szybko 3 kawy Nagle poczuj jakbyś miał małego alienaw brzuchu i próbuje ci zrobić z żołądka balonikowe zwierzątko Kiszki są jak opętane przez szatana Gówno naciera na zwieracze jak demon pragnący wolności po tysiącach lat niewoli w mojej dupie Zmierzaj do łazienki najszybciej jak możesz Niezbyt szybko się idzie z demonem w dupie Docierając do drzwi bądź już cały spocony i stękaj głośno Wejdź do najbliższego sracza Zauważ że ktoś jest w kabinie obok, trudno Dupa za moment wybuchnie Ściągnij gacie i z ulgą ląduj dupą na kiblu Niestety dupa tak spocona że ześlizgujesz się Ręka wpada do kibla Dupa ląduje idealnie pod ścianką oddzielającą kabiny Następuje wybuch Gówno rozpryskuje się po całej sąsiedniej kabinie Słyszę przeraźliwy krzyk znajdującego się w niej nieszczęśnika Krzycz również bo to wszystko co możesz zrobić Z ręką utkniętą w sraczu i erupcją z dupy na podłodze Koleś wypada z kabiny nadal wrzeszcząc z opuszczonymi gaciami Poślizguje się na moim gównie parę razy zanim dociera do drzwi wyjściowych i znika Chyba na szczęście nikt znajomy Leż tak parę minut próbując się pozbierać Ktoś wchodzi ale widać szybko mu się odechciewa i wychodzi Trzeba stąd uciekać Podcieraj się jak szybko umiesz Dupa cała obesrana Zerknij na kabinę zaatakowaną przez mojego demona Wszystko jest dosłownie upaprane w gównie Daje się zobaczyć kawałek obrysu kolesia tak jak tu siedział w momencie wybuchu Prawie jak w Hiroshimie Ewakuuj się ze sracza i udawaj że nie wiesz co się stało Przetrwaj najdłuższy dzień w pracy ever Do dzisiaj rozmyślam kim była moja ofiara i co się z nią stało Co musiał czuć kiedy nagle pokazała mu się czyjaś dupa i go obesrała Pewnie do dzisiaj mu się to śni * Tymczasem w sąsiedniej kabinie * Bądź mną Wstań rano wesół jak nigdy Idź do pracy w korpo Kończysz duży projekt i będą grube hajsy Ostatnia prosta Nic już nie może pójść źle Z tego wszystkiego zachciało ci się srać Idź do kibla i obmyślaj nowy plan Myśli wędrują swobodnie kiedy gówno opuszcza twe ciało Planuj urlop w Egipcie lub Malezji albo Dupa Normalnie nagle z sąsiedniej kabiny pod ścianką oddzielającą wciska się wielka goła dupa Zanim zdążysz zaprzęgnąć jakąkolwiek racjonalną myśl by objąć rozumem zaistniałą sytuację następuje gówniany wybuch Z dupy na podłodze obok mnie pryska na mnie gigantyczna sraka z mocą bomby atomowej Krzycz Z kabiny z dupą też słychać krzyk Smród absolutny Matka wszystkich smrodów Jeszcze sekundę temu było fajnie Teraz jest tylko krzyk i smród Uciekaj Nie ma czasu na podciąganie gaci ani na nic Jest tylko atawistyczna paniczna ucieczka celem ratowania życia Ślizgaj się na gównie z opuszczonymi gaciami Trwa to całą wieczność zanim docierasz do wyjścia Biegnij przez korytarz Cały obesrany z gołą dupą i przeraźliwym krzykiem Ludzie też krzyczą i uciekają razem ze mną Inni rzygają Też zacznij rzygać w biegu Jest strasznie Ulizany korytarz korpowieżowca zamienia się w niekończący tunel gównianego chaosu Przypierdol łbem w gaśnicę i strać przytomność Obudź się w szpitalu Już umyty ale z rozjebanym łbem próbuj ogarnąć co się odjebało Czy to był tylko zły sen Nikt z pracy nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, dowiedz się tylko że jesteś zwolniony Wypisują cię do domu wieczorem Nie śpij całą noc Ciągle próbuj sobie to poukładać Przyjdź do biura rano Ludzie których pamiętasz ze swego koszmaru jedynie opuszczają wzrok na twój widok Nikt nie chce o tym rozmawiać Wszystko świeżo wyczyszczone "Tu się nic nie stało" Podsłuchaj czyjąś rozmowę że podobno było tu wojsko w kombinezonach żeby To ogarnąć Wróć do domu i zachlej się Żona od ciebie odchodzi Wydaj ostatnie oszczędności na psychoterapię Ciągle budzę się w nocy z krzykiem Próbuję obudzić żonę ale zamiast niej jest tylko wielka tłusta dupa pryskająca we mnie sraką Potem się budzisz naprawdę, sam, zlany potem Boję się kibli Boję się otwierać lodówkę Czy życie takie jest? Kiedy wszystko idzie dobrze pojawia się wielka dupa i obesrywa wszystko w co wierzyłeś? Jak żyć z takim gównem? * Tymczasem w korpo * Bądź mną Wstań dzień jak codzień Weź torche koksu to na trzeźwo nie da sie pracować w korpo ldź do pracy Nudy w chuj jak zawsze Nagle słyszysz przeraźliwy krzyk jak by ktoś niedźwiedzia chciał zgwałcić. Dochodzi z kibla Zmierzaj w tamtą strone Nagle wybiega facet cały obesrany z gaciami Wszędzie gówno na twarzy na klacie na nogach On biegnie ty rzygasz on też rzygasz wszyscy rzygają Przewracasz sie na gównie Po prostu piekło Cale życie przebiega ci przed oczami Strać przytomność Gdy wstajesz pojawiajął sie wojskowi Są bez kombinezonów Zaczynają rzygać Wracają z kombinezonami znowu rzygają Ogłaszają kwarantanne Rząd myśli że to była bomba biologiczna Sprawdzają radioaktywnoś Wynosiła śmiertelną dawke Pod końec dnia wypuszczją nas Miej koszmary Idź do terapełty Mówici ci że słyszał ta hisotorie od innego pacjenta Wywala cie za drzwi pod groźbą że zadzwoni na policje Po tygodniu terapeuta strzela sobie w łeb Ja wszędzie widze gówno Nie mogłem już tego wytrzymać Strzeliłem sobie w łeb a krew mózg i kawałki kości rozprysły się po ścianie na kształt wielkiej sraki Kategoria:Pasta